Titania also bleeds
by Hatobamu
Summary: Menstruation according Erza: In short… the whole damn fault lies Jellal! And so… you're going to pay Happy!


It's my first story in English and I hope you like.

Apologies for spelling horrors that you could find in this work, so my English is not very good.

If anyone has the desire to support me in improving my spelling I'm going to thank.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail not belong to me, it is owned by Hiro Mashima_

 **WARNING:** Not recommended for individuals who don't like _stupid._ Never would understand!

For descriptive language read at your own risk.

* * *

:-:-:-:

—TITANIA ALSO BLEEDS—

I began to feel a sudden severe acute pain in my belly low. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom as fast as my legs allowed me. Wasting no time drove out all he had in the stomach, which at that time was almost nothing and so was for a few minutes until I finally sit tightly hugging my stomach. I pulled the strands of hair that had stuck to my sweaty forehead and looked up at the mirror over the sink had.

Pathetic!

That young redhead woman, pale and with terrified face, she saw in the mirror was really, pathetic!

But on second thought… what could be worse?!

Be surrounded by a legion of murderers dragons to three seconds to say goodbye to this world or three days all that undeserved suffering and depending on how you decide to treat the body, could be more. And now that was terribly mortal! Not to mention that there is not the remotest hope HE appears at the right moment to say: " _We will face this… together!_ "

The pain had subsided a bit. But still had in mind that feeling dizzy and goosebumps, along with that awful bitter taste in my throat.

I reached into one of the drawers beside me to get a pair of pads and could not help but wince at seeing in the mirror I found simply adorable.

Although this month it had proposed me to start using tamp-max, Cana and Mira had a lot to do in all this, _the_ _thing_ I had one week in advance; because in truth I'm not the most consistent woman in the world.

Not that I had a problem with that _the thing_ to suffer a delay of up to a quarter. A loser virgin like me can live with that!

Moreover, those short periods of peace are heaven. And that is _the only good thing_ I can draw from all this.

But when I feel that it is about _the appointed day_ preceded by these demonized pains, I cannot help thinking that instead I would rather face thousand times a hundred monsters of _Pandemonium_.

I feel so afraid to know, that more power I have cannot get rid of this and that inevitably return next month or perhaps the next, all I can do is stand with courage and firmness as well as I did to survive in the Tower of Heaven.

I made a great effort to putting on pajamas while waiting for the tub to fill with water, a hot bath is often of great help, but could barely stand up. The pain in my belly had moved down between my legs and started shaking involuntarily. I entered as I could in the bathtub and I leaned back closing his eyes.

Suddenly I began to remember…

:-:-:-:

It was that day when the matron decided to distribute your costume jewelry from all the girls in Fairy Hills.

But there was enough jewelry for all!

It was not my problem!

However it had decided not to take any of the toys, I hid it all of course, behind a mask of boast and indifference, and even though deep down I wished to receive a small gift of the old woman.

Despite being a girl, I want to or not want, always I was treated like an adult! And this moment had let out of my hands the opportunity to behave me as it really was.

That night the old Hilda and I shared an emotional chat. The best gift I could have received it!

" _But, I'm adult!_ " I had replied, but deep down question me the validity of my own statement.

What he really wanted to say was that I had already happened what happens to every girl when she becomes a woman. But I did not! Maybe I was ashamed.

As out! Her warm smile revealed that she had already realized the issue, which gave me enough courage to tell the next day.

 _But…_

:-:-:-:

I rubbed my belly with my hand to keep warm while returning to bed, that was already cold!

"Oh, Mavis! How can this happen to me?"

And I was right to be so frustrated. Heating the bed me, would take hours!

But no way, I could let that annoying state dominate me. I already charged anyone suffering with any morning. Whoever!

No missing persons in the guild who deserve it, nor pretexts to give a good beating to the first unfortunate idiot who got in my way.

I took an extra blanket and lay down to sleep. A pleasure had refused because of pain, because I rolled around on the bed like a lioness hungry seeking someone to devour.

" _Dammit! When you reach the guild, I will use to Happy as mop… I hopefully Gray and Natsu are fighting, so I can wring the two at will… I hope that Elfman presumption of his manhood to have a pretext to leave it as soprano… and Nab, that so far he cannot find work, tomorrow he will listen me…!_ "

The powerful Titania in the first of his days, those blessed days! She fell asleep, dreaming of the distribution of pain and suffering that would give every unhappy that dared cross his path the next day with the sole purpose to save her dignity.

:-:-:-:

 _The next morning…_

All Fairy Hills residents awoke alarmed after hearing the loud and frightening battle cry of the young matron.

Wrong omen! And it was not for less! Certainly would a long hard day for all, where only unjustified bloodshed, will achieve erase of the redhead's mind the effect of waking up and seeing your favorite stained bed sheet.

—FT—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—FT—

It was a day like any other in the most scandalous guild of Fiore where once again a classic fight took place. The tables, chairs and people were flying around the room at the peaceful look Mirajane always sweet and understanding.

"Miss Erza itself is scary." Wendy watched with wide eyes as the great Titania had taken the prominence of the fight handing with flying kicks and blows of the sword, followed by long and painful whining, cursing and profanity not suitable for minors.

"Oh, well… that is our Erza! Tonight will sleep very well." Mirajane smiled sweetly as she held the strawberry shortcake the redhead.

"Sister! We must be careful not to encourage her too." Lissana whispered in the ear of her sister.

"What terrible can become?" Wendy asked trembling slightly glassy-eyed and ready to burst into tears.

"That depends." Lucy answered that question trying to look away.

But it was inevitable not return her gaze to the cloud of smoke rising in the middle of the guild, where a devilish redhead Elfman's head crushed with one knee as he took Wakaba and Macao hair and impacting their heads will surely, surely in a caricature would have meant a literal exchange brains, and the sound that followed the shock of that pair of senile skulls was tremendous.

"Master! You're not going to do anything?" Romeo reclaimed seeing his very disoriented father and crawling hardly in a fruitless attempt to get out of that core of excessive violence, as the mage of armor taking him by the feet dragged him back to squabble among his supplications and babbling.

The old master was sitting on the bar with a depressive aura.

"Shut up brat!" Makarov responded to the claims of young magician hitting him on the head with the stick he was carrying. "There are many things you have to learn about women."

"What things, granddaddy?" Asuka asked curiously, she was fun watching what her mother had called the Erza's _happy hour_.

 _Meanwhile, in the center of the squabble…_

In the absence of the opponents the mage armor turned her iron fists of blood thirsty against Natsu and Gray that by the desperate situation put aside his pride and joined forces. Unheard! Which as always was useless.

"¡No, my dear Gray!" from a dark corner in the room, was heard of the water mage lamenting, about of the time his dark-haired spent socializing with her new rival in love. Nothing surprise! because at that point in her twisted mind anything with two legs might be.

 _At the other end of the room…_

"Most as if nothing passes." Cana began to explain Wendy. Cana pushed her barrel of Gajeel landing path that fell on one of the mesons. "But there is always someone the biggest prize. A in a million!" she hiccupped and then began to drink downplaying the show in front of her.

Erza, who applies him a heartfelt and thunderous key to Jet left him lying like a carpet on the floor to direct your attention to a terrified Droy. She quickly jumped on the robust magician at the very moment in which he tried to flee and began to tense his ears.

"Whatever! You should not be afraid Wendy is very natural for you human." with complete indifference Carla it took a cup of tea.

The Exceed despite having anticipated the previous scene watched expectantly. This was really pathetic when the mage of _Shadow Gear_ began to beg for help to Levy who had no eyes for other than Gajeel.

"I belive that today we will not be able to leave mission!" Lucy sighed resignedly and spilled on the table dramatically crying while behind the _fairy queen_ like an angry goddess stood victorious on a hill wounded mages of Fairy Tail spinning a Happy for his which tail.

And it is for them, for Fairy Tail!

A real family!

The problem and suffering It's one problem and suffering of all! An important aspect of the guild that today Titania has been taken to heart because she, for if not has account, is also a woman equally fragile and sensitive and like all… Titania also bleeds!

:-:-:-:

 _Sunset at Magnolia…_

I headed toward the residential, walking down the sidewalk by leaps and bounds. I had so many things to think about… start using painkillers was one of them. I could not to depend on Wendy all the time and I must admit that the Mira's strawberry and analgesic shortcake was delicious.

Suddenly, as if moved by a superior force I turned my eyes to the horizon.

Over there was Wendy!

She was sitting on the sand of the beach hugging her knees and staring at the solar sphere, which at that time was an intense orange, hiding behind the huge lake Sciliore. Without thinking twice I went to her.

"Wendy!" I called her.

"Miss Erza!" she answered giving it back startled.

"What are you doing here alone?"

"Just thinking Miss Erza." she returned her gaze to the lake.

"About what happened today?"

"Am I that obvious?" she smiled sadder and I nodded with a small smile as I settled hair that the wind had charge of muss.

I infected by her fascination turned my eyes to the horizon.

It was really a beautiful sunset!

Towards long time that she had still been watching me thinking that maybe I did not realize she did.

"Miss Erza…" finally, she dared to break the silence with little voice quavering so characteristic of her.

I looked down to meet the beautiful brown eyes of the blue-haired girl and like that time in the village of Nirvit I felt that the two were intimately connected.

"I get it!" I said smiling. "Let me see… where do we start?"

"Tamp-max?" she asked me, jumping up.

"Do not you think you're going too fast?" I let out a giggle.

" _Miss Mira!_ "

"Mira!"

We said at the same time amid laughter.

"And do you think if we start with the mood swings?" I suggested.

"Seem right! That can go crazy to anyone." she said with a contagious smile.

Getting dark so we started walking towards Fairy Hills enjoying our talk of women, one thing that certainly I would have liked to have had with old woman.

"And Miss Erza, found a way to reduce those aches and pains you have?"

That question took me by surprise so that me goosebumps and completely froze something rather paradoxical because at that moment I felt an intense heat that concentrated on my cheeks and spreading all over my face.

I had read so many times in the books of _educational content_ that I love. Of course! Of course there was a way. And I do not mean to damn painkillers! But just I remember that this method was out of my control me depressed as he had done the night before and could finally admit the real reason for such aggression.

"The truth itself!" I pause trying to hold back the desire I had of nervous anxiety laugh, cry and mourn for the courage impotence felt by all at the same time! Something very common for a woman in my state.

"But…" I really meant was.

 _It's that Jellal seems unaware of my suffering!_

 _I have to beckon for he finds out or is it that is waiting me that I toss about him?_

 _Because, as the pain of this 'thing' is rising… that's just what I'll do!_

 _Yes! The next time I see him put an end to this matter so I can have some peace…_

"Not just depend on me." I finally said. "Is… complicated."

"Anyway it is good to know that the condition is much more bearable two." she smiled. "And from what I've seen today miss Erza has the moral support of everyone in Fairy Tail and if that does not work some dark guild will make the mistake of angry ours and we retaliate with them." told her me with a terrifying and evil aura rubbing her hands with malice I admit left me speechless.

I smiled, remembering that Wendy Marvell, now one little woman, was beginning to suffer what other women. Including all the mood swings!

But deep down hoped it was not of the few unfortunates that will win _the big prize_ , because if so we would need a as guild larger with twice as magicians, because as my strawberry cake was not ready to share _my_ painkiller. That rare form that I had to face my pain alone until you can find Jellal order to force him to fix the issue me.

* * *

 ** _Many kisses and hugs to those who read this fic and encourage them to comment_**

 ** _Until another chance and have a good time!_**

:-:-:-:

 _Writing with passion, to transform our generation_

SOON WE WE READ (:


End file.
